


Entertainment Break

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Prompted Harry Potter Works [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Prompt: "For God's sake, will you STOP DOING THAT?!"





	Entertainment Break

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Anon.

“For God’s sake, will you  _ stop doing that _ ?” Remus snapped, tossing his quill down, and turning to level a glare at Sirius.

Sirius froze, still holding the quill to Remus’ neck. The feathered end was still tickling his skin, but Remus grit his teeth, and continued to glare. 

“I need to finish this essay, Sirius! If you can’t be in the same room without pulling this nonsense, then get out!”

The surprised expression on Sirius’ face melted into a pout. “You finished it two hours ago! It’s perfect. Reading it again and again isn’t going to achieve anything,” he said. “This is our last year. You need to loosen up. We should be outside with the others!”

Remus snatched the quill from his hand. Grabbing his wand from his desk, he stood. Sirius yelped, and backed up, but walked right into one of the posts of Remus’ bed. That would do. Remus conjured some ropes, had him tied to the bedpost with a few flicks of his wand, and had his shirt banished with another.

“Well, I guess I could use an entertainment break,” he said, brandishing the feather at him. The pleas that followed were certainly worth taking a break from his essay. 


End file.
